Même à 36 ans, Sirius toujours séduisant
by MathB
Summary: Mathilde Alonso est indécise, belle, amoureuse, parfois chiante, souvent imposante. Sirius Black est beau et il le sait, sexy, parfois stupide, loyal et crâne beaucoup. Une rencontre au Square Grimmaud ne pouvait que se produire.
1. Chapter 1: mise en place

(Juste pour une précision nous sommes à l'époque de Harry Potter et l'ordre du phœnix... Et Mathilde est une amie de Rémus Lupin. Elle a 24 ans et ils se sont liés d'amitié car Mathilde à beaucoup aidés Rémus... Mathilde est la narratrice...)

Je venais de donner rendez-vous a Rémus, mon cher ami, dans un petit pub du coin... Une fois de plus cet enfoiré d'Anthony venait de me cogner dessus... Et il fallait vraiment que je parle... Je vis Rémus entrer dans le pub et lui fit signe de me rejoindre...

-Salut ma chérie, dit-il en s'asseyant. Oh merde! C'est encore lui? 

Je lui répondis juste d'un signe de tête affirmatif.

-Cet enfoiré! Pourquoi ne veux tu pas que je m'en occupe, ce n'est pas un surhomme non plus!  
>-Non Rémus, premièrement je n'ai aucune envie de te mêler à tout ça et deuxièmement je t'assure qu'il est vraiment cruel, il serait bien capable de te tuer...<br>-Mais toi aussi il va te tuer! me répondit-il avec colère. 

Il me regarda avec son regard de chien battu. Cet homme se faisait vraiment du souci pour moi... 

-Ecoute, me dit-il, tu ne veux pas que je m'en occupe ok mais prend ce bout de papier et promet que si il devient vraiment trop dangereux va a cette adresse, tu auras un abri et tu seras sûr qu'il ne te trouvera pas... 

Je l'observais encore une fois en souriant... 

-Remus, merci vraiment pour ta gentillesse...  
>-Ce n'est rien... Je t'assure réfléchis-y et ne t'inquiète tu seras vraiment bien accueillis, j'y serais moi-même... <p>

Je regardais ma montre. 19h17. 

-Oh merde, m'écriai-je, faut vraiment que je rentre il va être a la maison a cet heure là! J'y vais. Je t'aime Remus, merci pour ta proposition je te tiens au courant, dis-je en partant.

Me voila de retour chez moi, que dis-je chez lui plutôt. Il a transformé ma si jolie maison colorée et vive en espèce de prison froide et que me foutait la frousse. En entrant dans le couloir d'entrée je fis tomber la coupe qui nous servait de fourre-tout. Avec tout ce vacarme, ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon pour moi. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais encore putain, cria une voix dure et rêche venant du salon.  
>-Rien, rien. Je devais passer au boulot voire une collègue qui avait un problème à résoudre, dis-je sur le ton de la peur.<br>-Mon cul oui! T'es vraiment qu'une menteuse! Tout comme ton père ce connard! 

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, qu'il m'insulte, me tape, me rabaisse moi passe encore mais qu'il s'attaque a mon père que ce soit verbalement ou physiquement, c'est hors de question! 

-Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire sur mon père, dis-je en entrant comme une furie dans le salon.  
>-Quoi! Tu oses me parler sur ce ton? Tu vas voire ce que c'est de me manquer de respect!<br>-Mais vas te faire foutre mon vieux! Tu crois que parce que tu m'as sortit de ma misère un jour tu as tout les droits sur moi? J'aurais mieux fait d'y rester dans ma misère, j'y étais plus heureuse que maintenant! 

Par la suite je payai au plus cher mon insolence, au point que quand il me fouta dehors je n'eus même pas le courage de me relever. J'avais le nez cassé, au moins trois côtes cassées, le visage en sang et chaque partie de mon corps meurtrit pas les coups violents de cette armoire à glace...  
>Quelques minutes de répits plus tard, avec le plus grand mal possible je réussis à transplaner au square Grimmaud. Pourquoi? Je me souvenais d'avoir vu sur le bout de papier de Remus écrit "Square Grimmaud". Toujours allongée par terre, je pris avec du mal le bout de papier pour savoir l'adresse exacte. Dans ma tête, je dis "12 Square Grimmaud" et là de mon œil encore valide je vis entre le numéro 11 et le numéro 13, une maison apparaître: le numéro 12.<br>Avec le peu de force qu'il me restait, je rampai jusqu'a la porte qui j'arrivais à ouvrir. Je réussis à me lever tant bien que mal, pour essayait de trouver la pièce d'ou venait les voix que j'entendais.  
>Enfin j'entrais dans une pièce où se trouvait un homme à la chevelure noire et soyeuse, Harry Potter que je reconnus grâce a la cicatrice et la famille Weasley grâce aux cheveux roux. Tout le monde s'étaient tus, voyant une jeune femme pleine de sang dans leur salon.<br>Je vis ensuite Remus entrait à son tour dans la pièce. 

-Mathilde! cria-t-il en courant vers moi alors que je chancelais. Putain je te jure qu'il ne veut pas s'en tirer ce fumier!

Puis ce fut le trou noir...


	2. Chapter 2: Ou suisje?

**Je suis désolée j'ai carrément zappé le disclaimer au premier chapitre ! Je me rattrape maintenant… Sorry !**

**Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, comme tout le monde le sait, ils appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Quelques autres personnages comme Mathilde Alonso ou Anthony sortent toute fois de mon imagination à moi. **

**Voilà voilà ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

Je repris connaissance mais je gardais tout de même les yeux fermés, la douleur n'étant pas atténuée de ce coté là. J'étais toujours allongé mais plus sur le sol, plutôt dans un lit. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis restés inconsciente mais la douleur dans le reste du corps était un peu moins insupportable que tout à l'heure. J'entendis alors des voix qui étaient dans la même pièce que moi.

-Remus, dit une voix masculine que je ne connaissais pas à voix basse mais quelque peu énervé, tu es fou de l'avoir emmené ici. Est-ce que Dumbledore le sait? Si non, t'es vraiment dans la merde et moi aussi dans la même occasion, car je te rappelle que c'est chez moi ici!  
>- Calme-toi Sirius, dit la voix de Remus. <p>

Sirius? Sirius Black? 

-Si elle retourne dehors, ce mec va la retrouver et je te jure qu'il va la tuer, c'est vraiment un psychopathe... Et Dumbledore est au courant, je lui avais parlé de son histoire... Comment crois tu qu'elle serait là sinon?  
>-Ok ok...<br>-Bon écoute, je dois partir en mission pour l'ordre je te demande si tu peux t'en occuper s'il te plait...  
>-Oh t'es chiant Remus!<br>-Au moins tu auras quelque chose a faire toi que te plaint tout le temps de n'avoir rien à faire!  
>-Bon allez casse toi la faire ta mission, c'est bon je m'en occupe...<br>-Merci, Sir', merci du fond du cœur...  
>-Allez vas-y Werewolf! <p>

J'entendis les pas d'un homme sortir de la pièce, puis ceux d'un autre approché du lit. 

-C'est vrai qui t'as pas loupé celui qui t'as fait ça... J'en reviens pas qu'a notre époque, il y a encore des gens qui frappent leurs conjointes...  
>-Je te le fais pas dire, dis-je d'une voix pâteuse en ouvrant doucement les yeux.<br>-Je vois qu'on reprend ses esprits... ça va?  
>-Je pète la forme...<br>-Ok, je l'avoue c'était une question stupide, dit-il en baissant les yeux.  
>-J'ai une question à te poser...<br>-Je t'en prie.  
>-Est-ce par hasard tu serais Sirius Black, le criminel ennemi public numéro deux?<br>-Oui c'est moi.  
>-Enchanté. Moi c'est Mathilde, Mathilde Alonso, dis-je en tendant ma main vers lui. <p>

Il la serra et me regarda avec de grands yeux. Au bout d'un moment il dit: 

-Et c'est tout? Pas de réactions? D'habitude les gens c'est plutôt "OH MON DIEU!SIRIUS BLACK! LE DANGEREUX CRIMINEL QUI A TUE TOUT CES MOLDUS! A L'AIDE A MOI!" 

La situation était drôle: Black d'une allure si masculine criant d'une voix de fille. Mais je me retenais de rire, pour une première rencontre cela ne le faisait pas trop. 

-Ecoute je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi. Premièrement, tu ne fais pas peur physiquement et deuxièmement, Remus à l'air d'être ton ami, j'ai confiance en son jugement...  
>-Ba ça aussi c'est la meilleure! D'habitude les gens ne font pas confiance en Remus... Enfin ils ne font pas confiance en un loup-garou! <p>

Et là c'est partit tout seul... Les nerfs qui lâchent surement... Je suis partie dans un fou rire. 

-Arrête de ... me faire... rigoler... comme ça... dans mon état...!Dis-je en suffocant. 

Je vis que lui aussi commençai à rire et nous partîmes donc tout les deux dans un fou rire. Au bout d'un moment: 

-Ahh, ça fait du bien de rire un peu, dit-il des larmes pleins les joues.  
>-C'est sûr... <p>

Puis il resta là sur le lit, regardant dans le vide... 

-Au fait, c'était pour ça que j'étais venu... Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose?  
>-Non merci. Je crois que je vais me reposais un peu si ça ne te dérange pas...<br>-Bien, je serais en bas. Et tu pourras faire une entrée encore plus spectaculaire que la première fois, je serais tout seul... dit-il avec un clin d'œil en sortant de la pièce.  
>-T'inquiètes pas, je me surpasserais... <p>

Puis je me tournis sur le coté et m'endormis le plus vite de ma vie...


	3. Chapter 3: Réveil

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Non, je n'avais pas rêvait. Je me trouvais toujours chez Sirius Black. Je décidai de me lever malgré ma fatigue. Je pris une douche glacée mais en sortant je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas d'habits à me mettre sur le dos. J'entrepris alors des recherches dans l'armoire de la chambre, simplement avec une serviette autours de moi.

-J'aurais du monter avant si j'avais su que j'aurais ce spectacle, dit une voix masculine derrière moi.

Je me retournai si rapidement que je faillis perdre ma serviette. Je lui demandai d'une voix honteuse :

- .  
>-Je n'ai rien compris de ce que tu as dit, me dit-il hilare, je suppose, de la situation.<br>- Est-ce que tu aurais des habits de rechange pour moi, s'il te plait, implorais-je.  
>- Je ne sais pas, je vais voir… J'aime bien moi la tenue que tu portes en ce moment…, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.<br>- Sirius…  
>- Ok, ok. Je vais te chercher ça, dit-il avec l'air de quelqu'un de déçu.<p>

Il revint 5 minutes plus tard avec une espèce de robe rouge.

- Tiens, je suis désolé mais c'est tout ce que j'ai… Je ne m'attendais pas a la visite d'une jeune femme.

Je pris la « chose » qu'il me tendait et la déplia.

- Sirius, tu n'as pas envisageait que je puisse porter ça une seule seconde quand même ?  
>- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en rougissant. J'étais très fier de la porter…<br>- Ok, ok… Tu veux bien… ? Lui dis-je en lui désignant la porte.  
>- Quoi ? Oh ! Oui je t'attends en bas.<p>

Je mis la robe et me rendit compte que c'était la robe de Quidditch de Sirius quand il était a Poudlard. Je me regardait de dos dans le miroir et je vit en grosse lettres jaunes derrière « BLACK ».  
>« Tant pis » pensai-je.<br>Je descendis dans la cuisine et vit qu'il s'activait aux fourneaux.

- Mon dieu ! Sirius Black en train de cuisiner ! De quoi brisait une réputation !

Il se retourna et me lança un sourire de quoi faire chavirer la plus chaste des bonnes sœurs… Non, ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui !

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Tu me regardes d'un drôle d'air… me demanda-t-il.  
>-Euh… Rien je pensais à des trucs…<p>

Son visage se mit à rayonner d'un coup et avec un énorme sourire, il me dit : 

- En me regardant ?  
>- Euh… Non… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… C'est… <p>

Il revint sur ses fourneaux en riant.

- J'ai fait une omelette, j'espère que tu aimes les œufs au moins ?  
>- Pas de soucis, j'adore ça.<p>

Le repas se fit excellent et avec Sirius, on parla de tout et de rien, comme si nous étions deux vieux amis qui se retrouvaient après des années sans se parler.

- Que fais tu de tes journées ici ? Demandai-je.

Visiblement j'avais touchée un point sensible car son visage se fit maussade et il me répondit avec lassitude :

- Rien… Je ne fais rien…  
>- Pourquoi tu ne sors pas ? Enfin je sais pourquoi mais je veux dire en prenant du polynectar par exemple ?<p>

Il leva la tête vers moi et me regarda comme si j'étais le messie.

- Pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensais avant ? Mathilde tu es un génie ! dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue. Je reviens !

Bon… Ba je vais débarrasser en attendant. Je m'installai dans le canapé en l'attendant. Il revint 5 minutes plus tard avec une fiole dans la main.

- Je savais bien que Servilus en avait laissait pour l'Ordre au cas où ! me dit-il tout en joie. Pour une fois qu'il sert à quelque chose lui ! Maintenant reste à savoir en qui je vais me transformer…


	4. Chapter 4: Mâââle

Sirius décida que se transformer en Remus était une bonne idée. Le loup-garou était en mission en dehors de l'Angleterre. Après avoir bu le polynectar, il redescendit habillait comme son meilleur ami.

-Tin DIN ! S'exclama-t-il avec fierté. Que dirais-tu d'un petit tour à Pré-au-lard ? Cela fait une éternité que je n'y suis pas allé… De plus, tu pourras acheter de nouveaux vêtements… Au fait, il faudrait que tu mettes plutôt l'une de mes chemises que cette robe de Quidditch car le « BLACK » … Enfin voila quoi… Attends, ne bouges pas, je vais te chercher une chemise blanche et une de mes ceintures…

Il revint donc et je m'habillai avec sa chemise qui m'arrivait un peu au dessus du genou et sa ceinture pour marquer quelque peu la taille. Je m'attachai les cheveux en une queue de cheval un peu coiffé décoiffé. Je redescendis dans le salon. Sirius me regardait avec de grands yeux.

-Ouah… siffla-t-il admiratif. T'es sublime comme ça… Les gens ne vont pas se remettre que Remus sorte avec une fille aussi belle !  
>- Ouuuh, le méchant avec son meilleur ami…<p>

On se balada ainsi bras dessus bras dessous, allant chez Honeyduke ou la cabane hurlante. On passa devant une nouvelle boutique qui vendait des vêtements moldus plutôt a la mode.

-Viens on va faire un tour la dedans, tu pourras te rhabiller comme ça, me dit Sirius.

Je pris des tuniques, des jeans, des t-shirts, des chaussures pour moi comme pour Sirius qui s'amusait à jouer la Pretty Woman dans les cabines d'essayage. A la caisse, il insista pour payer la totalité de mes achats. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis plein aux as… Pour une fois que je peux dépenser mon argent… » M'avait-il dit. On rentra chez Sirius, qui se retransformait juste à temps en lui-même, et l'on vit avec étonnement que les Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter étaient à la maison.

-On a eu le droit de venir pour le week-end grâce a notre cher directeur bien aimé, dit Ron la bouche pleine.  
>-Sirius tu n'étais quand même pas sortis? demanda Molly.<br>-Moi ? Non, jamais de la vie… dit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

On prépara la table et à manger dans une ambiance joyeuse quand Remus arrivait, l'air furieux et vint se planter devant Sirius.

- Dis-moi Sirius… Je voudrais te poser une question mais si tu penses qu'elle est trop indiscrète, fais le moi savoir surtout…  
>-Elle est sûrement trop indiscrète Remus alors te fatigue pas a la commencer…<br>-POURQUOI TOUT A L'HEURE QUAND J'AI VU LINDA SWASI ELLE M'AS DEMANDER QUI ETAIT LA CHARMANTE CREATURE AVEC QUI J'ETAIS EN TRAIN DE FLIRTER A PRE AU LARD ?  
>-Et comment je le saurais ?<br>-PARCE QUE LA DESCRIPTION DE LA CHARMANTE CREATURE EST EXACTEMENT CELLE DE MATHILDE ET QU'IL NE PEUT AVOIR QUE TOI POUR FLIRTER AVEC UNE FILLE TELLE QUE TU LE FAISAIS !  
>-D'ABORD JE NE FLIRTAIS PAS MOSIEUR JE SAIS TOUT ALORS QUE J'ETAIS PAS LA POUR LE VOIR !<br>-OUI MAIS TU ETAIS QUAND MEME A PRE AU LARD SOUS MON APPARENCE !  
>-ET ALORS ? DE TOUTE FACON T'ETAIS MEME PAS EN ANGLETERRE ESPECE DE JALOUX !<br>-POURQUOI JE SERAIS JALOUX MOI ?  
>-PARCE QUE JE PASSE DU BON TEMPS AVEC L'UNE DE TES AMIES !<p>

Soudain Sirius devint tout rouge et plein de confusion il dit :

-Enfin pas du bon temps comme ça… Je veux dire qu'on a bien rigolés quoi…

Remus se calmit d'un coup et se mit à éclater de rire.

-Dis donc Sirius… Tu ne saurais pas en train de tomber amoureux quand même ? dit-il en rigolant.  
>-Moi ? Tomber amoureux ? Jamais !<p>

Ensuite ils se sont mit d'accord sur le fait que Sirius ne devait pas prendre l'apparence de Remus sans lui en parlait car cela pouvait provoquer des accidents. Après manger, je m'étais tranquillement installer dans le canapé, seule, enfin seule non, il y avait ma bièraubeurre aussi… Je méditais sur pleins de choses, les évènements récents, ma vie, mes amis, mes ennemis, Sirius Black… Quoi ? Non pas Sirius Black ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Harry Potter entra dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- On n'a pas vraiment fait connaissance tout les deux, me dit-il.  
>-C'est vrai… Moi c'est Mathilde Alonso. J'ai 24 ans. D'origine latino j'ai le sens de la fête et de l'amusement…<br>-Et je me fais taper par mon petit ami ? Finit-il.  
>La je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est venu, mais j'ai commençais à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Harry me prit dans ses bras et me disait des mots gentils et rassurants. On est restaient comme ça une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'on entende Molly criait « Harry » de toutes ses forces.<p>

-Vas-y ne t'inquiètes pas…  
>-Tu es sur ? Ça va un peu mieux ?<br>-Oui, Harry, vas-y.

Harry partit. Mais en réalité ça n'allait pas du tout… Je n'avais plus mon père, cela faisait beaucoup d'années déjà qu'Anthony me tapait dessus et je sais que tant que je ne déménagerais pas d'Angleterre ou tant qu'il sera en vie, mon calvaire, mon cauchemar ne serait jamais terminé… Anthony c'était le premier amour de ma vie. Je l'ai vraiment aimée et je pense que lui aussi m'aimait vraiment… Il m'a sortit d'une mauvaise passe après la mort ou devrais-je l'assassinat, de mon père. J'étais au plus mal, je ne sortais plus, je n'avais plus d'amis… Puis j'ai décidais de déménager dans un petit village prés de Londres pour mon sortir… Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ma maison était très colorée mais mon cœur n'y était pas encore… Puis un jour où j'errais dans ma rue, j'ai rencontrais Anthony et sa bande de potes. Tout de suite, c'est sûr lui que j'ai flashé et apparemment, lui aussi avait flashé sur moi… Alors on à commencé à se fréquenter et il m'a fait oublier pas mal de mauvaises choses que je gardais au fond de moi… ça était le bonheur pendant plusieurs mois mais j'étais tellement heureuse pour moi-même que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que pour Anthony ça n'allait plus… Au boulot, dans sa famille, avec ses amis… Il a commençait à boire beaucoup et un jour il m'a tapé dessus… De toutes ses forces... Puis c'est devenu de plus en plus fréquent jusqu'à ce que ça soit tout le temps… Voilà… Belle histoire n'est-ce pas ? Malheureusement, ça arrive de plus en plus dans le monde… Mais ça ne se sait pas forcément… Sirius vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu rentrer.

-Hé…, me dit-il en me caressant les cheveux. Ne t'en fais pas… Ce salaud paiera pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait… Je m'en occuperais personnellement…

Je me suis abandonnée dans ses bras qui dégageaient une telle force et une telle aura de protection ! Tomber amoureuse de lui n'était peut-être pas si mauvais finalement… Puis je me suis souvenue de ce moment où, après l'évasion de Black, Remus et moi avions parlé de lui. C'était chez Remus.

« Flash Back »

-Remus, tu as connu Black toi ?demandai-je.  
>-Oui, à Poudlard et avant son arrestation.<br>-Parle moi de lui…  
>-Ce n'était juste qu'un coureur de jupons qui ne pensait qu'à se faire la première fille qui venait sans prendre en compte les sentiments… Il faisait conneries sur conneries même si il était très brillant…<br>-Mais c était quoi vos relations ? Parle-moi encore de lui.  
>-C'était mon meilleur ami avec James. Il nous a trahis. Ca s'arrête là. Parlons d'autres choses maintenant…<p>

« Fin du Flash Back »

Je revenais brusquement à moi, et me leva d'un coup, en mettant fin a notre étreinte.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?me demanda-t-il.<br>-Rien !dis un peu trop précipitamment.

Je repartis dans ma chambre pour réfléchir…


	5. Chapter 5: Comment devenir guimauve

**Merci à ceux qui me lisent et me suivent ! Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !**

Je claquai ma porte de chambre. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de penser une seule seconde que tomber amoureuse de lui n'était pas si mauvais? En effet ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, c'était une Très mauvaise chose! Pendant Remus me l'avait déjà dit! Et puis sa phrase de tout à l'heure: tomber amoureux? Moi? Jamais! Et gnin gnin gnin et gnin gnin gnin! Qu'elle conne j'ai était! De toute façon je n'ai jamais était amoureuse de lui... Enfin peut-être une ou deux secondes... Ou minutes... Ou heures...? Ou depuis le début? Oh mon Dieu oui c'est ça! Je suis amoureuse de Black depuis que je l'ai vu! Même quand j'avais vu sa photo dans le journal quand il s'était évadé d'Azkaban, je lui avais trouvé un je-ne-sais-quoi quelque peu rebelle et charmeur! Pourquoi il faut que ça tombe sur moi? Certains me diront "Mais ce n'est pas grave...". Quoi ce n'est pas grave? C'est extrêmement grave! La souffrance d'aimer et de ne pas l'être en retour est une chose grave oui Monsieur! Bon allez faut que je retrouve mes esprits...  
>Toc toc.<p>

-Entrez, dis-je de ma voix la plus mielleuse mais qui paraissait extrêmement fausse.

Un Remus inquiet entra dans la chambre qui m'était destinée durant mon voyage en la demeure de Mr Black la bombe sexuelle.

-Comment tu vas? me demanda-t-il.  
>-Moi? Mais merveilleusement bien mon cher... Pourquoi cette question?<br>-Sirius m'as dit que vous vous enlaciez et que d'un coup tu es parti en courant dans ta chambre...  
>-Parce que maintenant quand Mr. Black a un problème il ne sait pas le régler tout seul?<p>

Tiens prends toi ça dans les dents Sirius!

-Sirius ne m'as jamais demandé de venir te parler...

Tiens prends toi ça dans les dents Mathilde!

-Donc, il ne porte pas le moindre intérêt au fait que en ce moment même je sois dans un grand désarroi total et au bord de la crise de nerf car sa belle petite gueule m'attire? Dis-je outrée.  
>-Quoi? dit-il surpris. Tu es attirée par Sirius?<p>

Et merde! Pourquoi faut-il que je me vende toujours toute seule? Ce n'est même pas drôle...

-De toute façon, on s'en fout puisque ce n'est visiblement pas son cas...  
>-Je pense que tu as tout faux, là... Sirius je pense qu'il est attiré par toi... dit-il avec un sourire...<br>-Pardon je reformule ma phrase... De toute façon on s'en fout puisque qu'il n'est attiré par moi que pour la baise!  
>-Et moi je redis ma phrase... Je pense que tu as tout faux, là... Sirius je pense qu'il est VRAIMENT attiré par toi... Et pas que pour la baise...<br>-Mais c'est toi qui m'a dit un jour qu'il ne pensait qu'a ça!  
>-Oui je t'ai dit ça un jour où j'étais en colère contre Sirius. Il est vrai qu'il a était comme ça mais il ne l'est plus! Il n'a pas touché une femme depuis son arrestation et pourtant il en avait l'occasion...<p>

Oh non ne me dîtes pas Sirius Black est devenu gay? Oh damnation!

-... Il n'est pas non plus devenu gay, finit-il par dire comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées. 

Oh thanks God!

-Mais tout à l'heure il a dit qu'il ne tomberait jamais amoureux!  
>-Oui ça c'est la réaction d'un Sirius qui veut faire le contraire de ce qu'il pense!<p>

Aurait-il un infime espoir?

-Remus?  
>-Oui, je pense que Sirius t'aime bien... T'aime même beaucoup... dit-il lassé surement de devoir régler toutes les histoires de Sirius (que ce soit ça ou ses comptes bancaires!).<p>

-Ne lui dit rien surtout! Je règle ça moi-même!  
>-Je te laisse régler ça toi-même... dit-il en soupirant. Bon maintenant on peux aller manger parce que franchement si j'avais su que c'était pour ça, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais arrêté de m'inquiéter!<p>

Nous descendîmes donc pour un délicieux diner et mon cœur était d'un coup, beaucoup plus léger!


	6. Chapter 6: Leçon de rentre dedans

Nous descendîmes donc pour nous gaver (hum hum)! Non pas que j'ai particulièrement faim mais le fait qu'un minuscule infime petit espoir que Black m'aime bien, ça m'a donnée envie de manger! Je m'installai à côté de ce cher Harry et en face de, suspens, tindin! Sirius Black bien évidemment! Le repas se passa sans encombres jusqu'a ce que je décides de faire du pied à Sirius pour lui montrer que... hum eh bien... Bref vous savez quoi! J'avançai donc, sure de moi, mon pied vers la jambe de Sirius et commença a le caresser. Fière de moi je continuai jusqu'a ce que j'entende:

-Mathilde, je pense que tu te trompes de personne... Vise un peu plus à droite..., me dit la voix d'un Remus visiblement agacé.

J'enlevai rapidement ma jambe, piqua un fard et regarda d'un coup le fond de mon assiette bien que celle-ci ne soit nullement intéressante mais voyez vous dans un cas comme celui-ci, la seule chose que vous voulez c'est partir de table et ne plus jamais revenir! Mais bon, en tant que grande courageuse (surement du sang de Gryffondor dans le corps!), je décidai de recommencer mon petit jeu, en faisant toutefois attention à ce que ce soit bien la jambe de Sirius et non celle de Mr. Weasley, assis à coté de lui. J'avançai mon pied donc jusqu'a ce qu'il arrive près de son entrejambe. Puis je me mis a lui caresser le haut de la cuisse. Là, je sus que je ne m'étais pas trompée de personne en voyant la tête d'un Sirius visiblement étonné et surtout (fier de moi!) assez content de la torture que je lui faisais subir... Il me regarda et me dit, sans qu'aucuns sons ne sorte de sa bouche, juste par le mouvement de ses lèvres, "fais gaffe à toi". Au bout de plusieurs secondes où il m'observa, je sentis une main remonté le long de ma jambe et me caressant langoureusement. Il me regarda d'un air vraiment assistant. Puis, tout d'un coup, il ma lâcha et j'enlevais mon pied de sa cuisse. Il me redit de la même façon que tout à l'heure "tu vas voire tout à l'heure". Je lui fis un énorme sourire et dit à voix haute:

-Mais je n'attends que ça...

Vers la fin du repas, je vis Sirius se levait gracieusement et sortir de la pièce. D'où lui il a le droit de sortir de table et pas moi? Décision donc de passer à l'action:

-Papa Remus? Dis-je d'une voix d'enfant.  
>-Oui ma fille, me répondit-il sérieux.<br>-Je sais que j'ai fait des bêtises... commençai-je.  
>-Oui d'ailleurs papa Remus va te mettre une grosse fessée pour ça...<br>-T'es sérieux la? Reprenant mon sérieux. Ca ne va pas dans ta tête?  
>-Ah moins que tu préfères que ce soit Tonton Sirius qui t'en mettes une? Demandat-il toujours aussi sérieux. <p>

D'un coup je revins dans ma position d'enfant angélique qui a fait une grosse bêtise. 

-Oh oui, j'ai fait une grosse bêtise demandons a tonton...  
>-Bon Mathilde qu'est-ce que tu me voulais? <p>

Quelle cordialité dit donc! 

-Est-ce que tu crois que ça va pas se voire si je sors de table alors que il y en a qui n'en pas finit de manger?  
>-Mais vas-y, dépêches toi de le rejoindre avant qu'il s'en aille...<br>-Où tu veux qu'il s'en aille, il ne peut pas sortir d'ici?

Remus me regarda longuement et je vis une lueur de folie luire dans le fond de son œil.

-Ok mon pote, dis-je d'un coup pas rassurée du fait qu'il pourrait me tuer là tout de suite s'il le voulait. T'as trop raison, t'as toujours raison de toute façon! Tranquille hein Remus ok?  
>-Sors de table et dépêches toi.<br>-Ok mon frère peace and love quoi tranquille...  
>-Sors...<br>-Ouais tout ce que tu veux.

Je me levai et me précipita en dehors de la pièce pour échapper à cet homme si convivial! Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais maintenant partons à la recherche de Sirius Gueule d'amour. Par là? Ah non c'est la salle de bain... Par ici? Oups désolé Harry et Ginny de vous déranger en pleine embrassade! Par la peut-être alors? BEURK! Servilus avec une fille! PAS POSSIBLE ET SURTOUT DEGOUTANT! Tiens essayons le grenier. Je m'avance vers le milieu. Il fait un peu sombre je trouve...

-Alors? On m'espionne? dit une voix terriblement sexy dans mon dos.  
>-Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu es le centre... commençai-je en me retournant.<p>

Mais je ne pu finir ma phrase car Sirius prit ma tête entre ses mains et commença à m'embrasser passionnément et mit sa langue dans ma bouche. J'y répondis ardemment et je sentis que l'on reculait jusqu'à ce que je sente le mur derrière mon dos. Sirius mit alors ses mains derrière mes cuisses et me porta de façon à ce que j'enroule mes jambes autours de sa taille. Ma bouche était en feu et j'en avais mal à la langue mais le feu que je ressentais dans mon bas ventre était tel que jamais je n'aurais voulu arrêter... Je sentis qu'il commençait à me caresser quand le porte s'ouvrit violemment sur un Harry (à chacun son tour me dirait vous?). Sirius me lâcha et nous nous éloignâmes bien l'un de l'autre.

-C'était juste pour dire que le dessert était servit, dit Harry tout sourire.

Et il reparti aussi vite qu'il était entré.  
>Sirius me dit alors à l'oreille:<p>

-Le simple que tu sois la... Je me sens comme un aimant...


	7. Chapter 7

OOOOooooh, merci beaucoup pour cette première review ! Je me disais que ça plairait à personne, mais grâce à toi Ramen, voici la suite ! En plus tu as bien résumé en gros le caractère des personnages ! ^^ Je sais que je vais vite mais je préfére rentrer dans le vif du sujet tout de suite et faire des moments de « couple »… Sorry. En tout cas merci, ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur et j'ai le sourire à chaque fois que je lis ta review ! Et merci aussi pour l'ajout ! Mais sans plus tarder, voici la suite !

-C'est bizarre, mais pas moi! Dis-je à un Sirius déconfit.

Il réfléchit l'espace d'une seconde et dit:

-Ok dans ce cas-la...  
>-NON! C'était comment dire... une petite blagounette!<p>

Pas rassurée... Pourvu qu'il veuille toujours de moi! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis conne, qu'est-ce que je suis conne...! On ne dit pas à Sirius Black guy more sexy number one qu'on ne veut pas de lui, même pour rigoler!

-On ne dit pas à Sirius Black guy more sexy number one qu'on ne veut pas de lui..., me dit-il très sérieusement.

Lirait-il dans mes pensées? Ou alors est-il si prétentieux? Ceci dit quand on à sa belle gueule on peut se le permettre.

-Alors peut-être que nous pourrions recommencer? me dit-il tout sourire.

Eh, pas folle la guêpe!

-Oh oui, prends moi grand fou!  
>-Bien, mais après la mousse au chocolat de Molly, elle est vraiment trop exquise!<p>

Et c'est là qu'on se rend compte que votre corps de rêve passe après une mousse au chocolat pour un mec... Me sens nulle et moche...

-Hey, mais je te rassure tu n'es pas nulle et moche hein? Je te jure qu'après ce que je te ferais, tu seras contente d'avoir attendu... me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Serait-il, en plus d'être beau, une bête de sexe?

-Je crois que je saurais attendre...

Nous descendîmes donc pour la centième fois de la journée. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire comme sport dans cette maison!

Après cette magnifique mousse au chocomiam trop bon il est vrai, je glissai dans l'oreille de Sirius:

-Je t'attends dans ma chambre.

Je montai et me déshabilla doucement, ne laissant que ce magnifique ensemble de lingerie qui coûte un prix tellement exorbitant que je ne le dirai pas, c'est-à-dire 457 livres. Oui je l'ai dit. Pourquoi ai-je mit cela alors que NORMALEMENT, je n'avais pas de raison d'avoir des relations physiques avec un homme ? Et bien, vous vous en doutez, j'espérais secrètement que le faux-ancien-mangemort me saute dessus, évidemment. Sirius frappa et entra. Il me dévisagea et me dit:

-Tu es magnifique...

~petite pensée: Oh my god Black à dit que j'étais magnifique!~

Deuxième pensée : heureusement que je suis magnifique, bougre d'imbécile. J'ai le tiers de ma paye sur le dos.

Il ferma la porte et fit un sort d'insonorité. Il se déshabilla à son tour et m'embrassa comme si c'était la première fois. Il me poussa doucement tout en me gardant dans ses bras vers le lit. Telle une lente torture, avec sa main droite, il partit de mes cheveux et descendit doucement, très lentement. Mon visage, mon cou, mon épaule, mes seins, mon ventre, mes hanches, mes cuisses, mes genoux, et refit la même chose dans l'autre sens quand il eut fini. Doucement, avec passion, il enleva mes sous vêtements. C'était presque insupportable d'attendre et en même temps si bon. Il embrasse mon cou en même temps que ses mains se firent pressantes sur mon corps. Avec une main experte, il continua sa torture passionnelle jusqu'à ce que je le supplie de prendre la maintenant et presque sans cérémonie, ce qu'il fit après un sourire satisfait. C'est que monsieur aime se faire désirer. La première pénétration était un hallelujah à lui tout seul. Mon désir était si fort qu'une envie grandissante de m'ouvrir davantage me vint pour qu'il pénètre encore plus loin. Un plaisir qui m'arracha des cris d'une énorme intensité... Le plaisir monta telle que nous nous mîmes à crier tout les deux quand l'orgasme arriva... Sirius se retira alors et glissa sur le côté... Nous étions tellement dans notre plaisir et dans l'envi l'un pour l'autre que nous nous ne sommes même pas rendu compte de temps qui passait... Les longues minutes m'avait paru quelques secondes tellement j'eus du plaisir. J'en voulais d'avantage et je sentais que lui aussi...

-On recommence?

Amis de la poésie, bonsoir. Avec un peu de romantisme la demande, la prochaine, c'est possible ? On me dit dans l'oreillette que non, car Sirius Black oblige. Ah. On ne refait pas un homme. Tant pis, je prends quand même. Il est trop muy caliente pour le laisser s'enfuir. Sirius me fit l'amour 6 fois cette nuit là, et quand exténués, nous nous enlacions, il me berça. Nous nous endormîmes en pensant à cette nuit magique qui venait de se passer...


	8. Chapter 8: Piou Piou font les oiseaux!

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avec une espèce de grosse masse sur moi... J'ouvre un œil et vit que cette masse énorme n'était tout simplement que Sirius Black qui s'était étalé sur moi pendant la nuit! Je décidai alors d'essayer de le pousser mais j'avais rêvé. De toute façon c'est normal: on ne peut pas avoir un corps de rêve plein de muscles et peser 10 kilos.

- Hey, Apollon, tu te bouges?  
>- Oh oui appelle moi encore Apollon... dit une voix pâteuse.<br>- Faudrait que tu te remues les fesses car j'ai promis à Remus d'aller lui chercher un CD des Beatles.  
>- Mosieur ne sait pas faire ses courses tout seul?<br>- Faut que croire que non. Mais de toute façon, question musique, c'est un gros naze alors je préfère m'en occupait. Tu veux bien déverrouillé la porte?

Il prit sa baguette et fit un geste de la main. Un déclic se fit entendre. Qu'il ai fort mon Sirius. Il est beau, drôle, visiblement gentil, intelligent (bon ce n'est pas non plus Einstein mais il est prenable) et en plus c'est une véritable bête de sexe. Miam Mioum! La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Ron Weasley.

-Oh mon dieu. I'm so sorry! Gosh! Je cherchais juste Hermy! Désolé..., dit-il avec sa voix qui muait encore, pauvre petit.

Il sortit honteux et peut-être intrigué que deux êtres humains puissent se retrouver nus dans un lit ensemble. J'entendis alors Sirius dire de sa voix d'ours, la tête dans l'oreiller:

- Minus...  
>-Au fait, je peux inviter une amie ici? Tu verras elle s'appelle Jade, elle est su...<br>-Comment ça une amie? On vient de passer une nuit ensemble et tu veux déjà inviter tes amies ici?  
>- Désolé monsieur je râle tout le temps et je ...<p>

Il se jeta sur ma bouche et m'embrassa sauvagement.

-Tu ne vois pas que je rigole? me dit-il.

Drôle d'humour le petit. En plus ça fait deux fois qu'il me coupe la parole le saligaud!

- Invite la if you want baby-boo...

Baby boo? Il se fout de moi là?

1 heure 27 minutes et 38 secondes plus tard.

Haaa, fleurs de printemps, hirondelles de l'amour, que la vie est belle en ce premier jour de ma relation officielle avec bel étalon...! Londres me paraît soudain beaucoup plus rose maintenant que Sirius Black dort dans mon lit! Quand je pense qu'à cause de Remus Lupin j'ai dut m'arracher aux bras de l'être parfait! Bon où est cette foutue boutique de CD? Ce n'est pas possible juste une nuit avec lui et je sais même plus où j'habite! Ah la voila!

-Bonjour! Dis-je joyeusement.  
>-Ouais c'est ça... me répond maussadement le patron.<p>

Petit con va! Il ne va pas me dire que la vie est moche quand même? Surtout quand on est avec Dieu vivant! Ah oui c'est vrai lui il n'est pas avec Dieu vivant c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est comme ça... Bon à la recherche du CD disparu! Ça y est vla que je me prends pour ce cher Indy Jones! Bon alors "B"... Burt Bacharah, Blues Brothers non c'est pas ça...

-Vous recherchez quelque chose en particulier mademoiselle?

Oh ça, ce n'est pas la voix maussade que j'ai entendue tout a l'heure! Celle là est jeune, masculine et sensuelle! Levant mon nez des CD pleins de poussière je me retrouve face à un type fort séduisant! Brun, jeune, les yeux clairs et ce sourire à tomber... Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire: OH MON DIEU! (comme dirait Janice! Vous savez la Janice super énervante de Chandler dans Friends. Non ? Bon ok, je me tais)

-Jour'... bafouillai-je. Je cherche... un CD...

Je déglutis. 

-Oui je me doute. C'est souvent ce que l'on cherche chez un disquaire!

Qui c'est qui passe encore pour la conne de service?

-Euh... oui, je sais... Je cherchais un CD des Beatles.  
>-Bon choix. C'est justement ce que je cherche aussi.<br>-Euh vous ne travailler pas ici?  
>-Non.<p>

Dring! Deuxième fois qui passe encore pour la conne de service?

-OH je suis vraiment désolée pas que vous ayez l'air d'un vendeur loin de là mais comme vous m'avez demandé si j'avais besoin d'aide...

-Euh oui, vous aviez l'air un peu paumée j'avais vraiment envie de vous aidez...

Comment je dois le prendre que j'ai l'air d'une paumée de la vie ou que je fais pitié?

-En réalité je vous ai demandez ça juste pour engager la conversation, dit il gêné.  
>-Ah oui?<br>-Oui. Si cela vous gêne dites le moi mais... Je peux avoir votre numéro mademoiselle? Enfin j'ai très envie de vous revoir...  
>-Vous voulez me revoir moi?<br>-Euh... Oui...

Ils le font exprès ou quoi? Quand je sors enfin avec Mister Univers ils accourent tous c'est ça?

-Eh bien... Franchement j'ai très envie de vous donnez mon numéro mais...  
>-Vous êtes déjà prise? Me coupa-t-il doucement. Je m'en doutais mais nous pourrions juste nous revoir pour faire des sorties... entre... amis?<p>

Troisième round. Qui est-ce qui passe encore pour la conne de service? Comme si les mecs allaient tomber amoureux de moi comme ça?

-Bien sûr!  
>Je sortais un bout de papier où j'écrivis mon numéro.<br>-Tenez.  
>-Mathilde. Tenez voici le mien. Je me nomme Barty.<p>

Drôle de prénom.

-A bientôt j'espère, me susurra-t-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits qu'il avait déjà disparu.


	9. Chapter 9: Like le cerveau de Ron out

Me suis trompée dans le chapitre suivant, j'ai cru que je pouvais mettre mon petit après et pfiou pas réussit ! Tout d'abord merci à **Ramen **et **Happy In Wonderland **pour m'avoir rajouté à vos alertes et aussi (et surtout hé hé) pour m'avoir fait une petite review, j'avoue que je commencée à me dire que cette histoire n'en valait pas la peine mais grâce à vous deux, j'ai encore plus envie de continuer ! : ) EN PLUS, elles sont supra cool vos reviews ! J'avoue Mrs (ou Mister ?) **Happy **(je me permets de t'appeler par ton petit nom si tu m'autorise), je fais vite pour les mettre ensemble, l'histoire ça part un peu en freestyle, quand j'ouvre ma page word, je sais pas du tout ce que je vais mettre, mais c'est plutôt l'ambiance et surtout les caractères des personnages que j'ai bien en tête. Et je suis RAVIE que ça te plaise. Donc si vous avez d'autres commentaires/critiques/encouragements (et parce que ça me fait beaucoup du plaisir : )) n'hésitez SURTOUT PAS. Bonne lecture à vous et je vous attends au tournant. : )

De retour à la maison de... Oh Gosh je ne peux pas dire son nom sinon je vais défaillir... Donc je passe la porte de Vous-savez-qui. Mais non pas lui! L'autre la bombe sexuelle! Voila celui-là! Bref... Je m'égare là...

-Bonjour tout le monde! M'écriai-je.

Silence.

1 minute.

2 minutes.

3 minutes.

-Okay. Si personne ne m'aime, je me barre!

Retournement sur moi-même direction la sortie quand deux bras musclés (hiiiiiiiiiii) me serrent la taille.

-Et où comptes-tu aller comme ça? Murmure une voix sensuelle à mon oreille.

Brrrrr. Frisson.

-Je te fais un tel effet? Rigole cet âne crétin.  
>-Oh la ferme hein! La ramène pas Mosieur je fais semblant de ne pas savoir que je fais fondre n'importe quel glaçon!<p>

En aurai-je trop dit une fois de plus?

-Tu n'aurais pas envie de faire quelque chose avec moi? Demande ma voix tremblante de plaisir.

-Quoi? La cuisine, un cinéma, lire, du jardinage?

Qu'il m'énerve, qu'il m'énerve!Grrr!

-J'adore quand tu fais cette tête furax!dit-il.

Crétin, crétin, crétin!

-Euh, Mathilde? Tu vires au rouge là... Limite il y a de la fumée qui sort de tes oreilles... s'inquiéta-t-il.

Idiot, Idiot, idiot!  
>Ah non pas idiot du tout là, oh oui... Mais pourquoi il s'arrête de m'embrasser?<br>-C'est bon t'es calmée?

-Oui mais si tu ne recommences pas tout de suite de m'embrasser je vais de nouveau être furax...

Et cette masse de sex apeal recommence a m'embrasser. Que c'est bon... Ahhh...

-Bon et si on passer aux choses sérieuses? demanda-t-il. Qui veut de mon corps de rêve?

Moi j'en veux! Ce corps de rêve de "ouf"!  
>Il continue de m'embrassait langoureusement, passionnellement, vigoureusement, excitement... Ah non ça n'existe pas ça comme mot! Il passa alors ses mains sous mon t-shirt et se mit à me caresser le dos de manière si sensuelle... Hummmm...! A mon tour mes mains passa sur son torse, sa nuque, ses cheveux, son visage... Je me mis alors à déboutonné son jean. Il s'arrête alors de m'embrasser, me regarda alors dans les yeux, et à bout de souffle me dit:<p>

-Attends au moins qu'on soit dans la chambre mon amour, je ne veux pas que Remus vienne me faire la morale car je t'ai fait l'amour dans le couloir.

Mon amour... Il m'avait appelé mon amour... Ooooh, mais que vois-je ? Des petits angelots tout dodus qui descendent du ciel avec leurs trompettes en chantant « HAAAALELLUJAH ! ». Ca y est, ils repartent. Au revoir petits z'oziaux enchantés !

On reccomenca donc à s'embrasser tout en montant l'escalier qui menait à ma chambre. Et au fait pourquoi on allait dans MA chambre? Pourquoi pas dans la sienne? On ne l'a jamais fait dans la sienne! D'ailleurs on l'a pas fait non plus dans la salle de bain, les toilettes, le salon... Bref je m'égare là! Je vais lui en touché deux mots.

-Pourquoi on va toujours dans ma chambre!  
>-C'est la plus près, me dit-il en recommençant à m'embrasser.<p>

Okay, j'ai était stupide! One more time again comme dirait l'autre! J'avoue qu'il à marqué un bon point... Mais pourquoi est ce que je pense à ça alors que dans deux minutes Sirius Black va me faire l'amour? Quelle cruche!

Une fois dans MA chambre, je me mis vraiment à déboutonner son jean. Lui me dégrafait sauvagement le soutien gorge. Il s'arrêta une seconde pour enlevé son t-shirt et le mien par la même occasion avant de les jetés par terre. Il se jeta une nouvelle fois avidement sur ma bouche, puis on alla sur le lit. Je lui enlevais son pantalon et ses sous vêtements et il se hâta d'enlever la même chose sur moi. Une fois encore comme cette nuit, lorsqu'il me pénétra, c'était une vague (enfin plutôt un tsunami!) de plaisir qui m'enveloppa. Il me refit alors l'amour, plutôt sauvagement tout en étant un amoureux transi. Et moi j'étais la plus heureuse des femmes...


	10. Chapter 10: Darliiing puppy eyes

Aaaaah **Mrs. Happy-chan**… (C'est que j'aurai du me douter du Mrs. Par le cri. Mes neurones me font défauts parfois) Est-ce que tu sais que je te surkiffe? Hé hé. Tes reviews me font plaisir, t'imagine même pas à quel point ! C'est ma motivation pour continuer ce non-roman qui attend pourtant ma non-éditrice. Va y avoir les réponses a tes questions, don't worry. J'ai vu que j'avais fait pleins de faute (et ça va arriver encore souvent), me suis pas recorriger. Sorry daddy (vous savez comme la petite fille dans la pub pour le sucre. Ouais bon elle est vieille cette pub…). Bon ici, c'est l'entrée de Jade. C'est une fille fort sympathique (dans la véritable vie et dans cette fic). Elle fut la première à me lire et elle est so funny et so gentille, donc on avait décidé d'un commun accord qu'elle serait présente parce que j'avais enviiiiiie. J'aime bien faire ça avec les gens que j'apprécie, qui sont fidèles aux conneries dans mes fics et qui on le courage de supporter à vrai dire. Héhé. Bon **Happy** comme j'aime énormémennnt tes reviews, je te mets deux chapitres en suivant ! Et **Jade, **si tu passes par ce site, biiiig up ! Bonne lecture !

Ding Dong!

-Oh my god! Darling! How are you?

Je claquai deux bises sur les joues de Jade.

-Tu m'as manquée! Dis-je toute heureuse de retrouver ma copine d'enfance.  
>-A moi aussi! Mais, dit-elle en baissant la voix, où est donc cet apollon dont tu m'as tant parlé?<p>

Je lui pris la main et l'emmena dans le salon où se trouver Remus, Sirius (oh my god qu'il est beau!)et Harry. Elle passa devant moi. J'adore Jade, mais putain ce qu'elle m'énerve avec ces grandes belles jambes! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas des jambes comme elle? Suis condamnée à rester une naine pour le restant de ma vie...

-Alors, lequel de vous est le Dieu du sexe? demanda-t-elle.

Je me frappa le front. Toujours aussi directe la Jade! Pour le manque de tact, on repassera hein. Et là je vis quoi? Cet imbécile de Sirius qui lève la main, tout sourire! Idiot!

-Enchantée, je suis Jade.  
>-Oui, j'en ai entendu parler... répondit Sirius en m'adressant un sourire.<p>

Elle serra la main de tous ces males et s'assit. J'allais m'installer à coté d'elle quand Sirius me prit par la taille et me fit asseoir sur lui. Quel romantique! Ou alors quel macho je ne sais pas encore...

-Alors, Jade, d'ou nous venait vous, demanda Remus qui, Oh damne, regardait Jade avec son air amoureux de chien battu! Ne me dites pas qu'il est tombé amoureux?  
>-France! Le plus beau pays du monde!<br>-Ah non je ne suis pas d'accord, dit Mamour. C'est l'Angl... AIE!

Je venais de marcher sur son pied. Mieux valait ne pas enclencher un débat avec Jade, car je savais d'avance qu'elle allait gagner...

On passa une excellente après-midi à bavasser de tout et surtout de rien. J'étais maintenant dans la cuisine, seule à préparer le repas. Deux bras entourèrent ma taille. Sirius. Enfin j'espérais car si c'était Remus ou Harry, il allait falloir que je fasse un double kick!

-Alors comme ça, on raconte à ses copines que je suis un Dieu de sexe?

Ouf! C'était bien Sirius. Il n'y en qu'un pour se la raconter comme ça.

-Ba oui, je ne voulais pas me taper la honte en racontant que mon mec ne savait pas me faire l'amour!

Il me regardait de ce regard qui voulait dire "T'as dépassé les limites Mathilde, fais gaffe à toi!".

-Toi, tu vas être privé de dormir avec moi! me dit-il enfin.  
>-NON! Tout mais pas ça!<p>

Oups. Son égo va encore gonfler.

-Tu ne voudrais pas laisser Remus faire la cuisine? Me demanda-t-il.  
>-QUOI? Tu veux te retrouver empoisonner ou quoi?<p>

Il rigola.

-Non mais j'ai trouvé une activité bien mieux...

Il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou. Hum...

-Tu as raison... dis-je en gémissant. Remus peut la faire après tout.

Il passa alors un bras sous mes genoux et me porta jusqu'à NOTRE chambre (oui accord passé entre nous).


	11. Chapter 11: HELP! I need somebody

2 semaines plus tard.

La chose qui me sert de petit ami était encore une fois endormis en prenant toute la place dans le lit. Il m'avait fait l'amour et puis... Pff! Une vraie massue, je n'ai jamais vue ça! Je me décidai donc à aller voir si ma copine Jade dormait encore. Je me levai docilement de mon lit et m'habilla à la dernière mode Mathildénienne, c'est-a-dire avec le caleçon de Chérichou et un de mes vieux t-shirt d'université. A pas de loup (il y a des personnes qui diraient à pas d'éléphant vu le bruit que je fais mais je répondrais que tout est une question de point de vue), je me retrouvai devant la porte de chambre de Jadounette (oui je sais, j'ai un sens inné pour les surnoms débiles). Je frappai deux coups suivis de cette phrase d'une profonde débilité:

- Jade, tu dors?

Oui débilité. Comprenez-moi, quand l'on pose cette question et que la personne dort, il est difficile pour elle de répondre oui. Donc la seule réponse possible est non. Donc ça ne sert à rien de poser cette question. Il vaut mieux dire: "Jade, si tu ne dors pas, peux-tu m'ouvrir?" ou alors ne rien dire du tout et entrer directement pour voir si elle dort ou pas. Mais non, l'humain est programmé pour poser cette question.

Justement, la Jade dormait puisque je n'ai pas eu de réponse.

Je refrappai à la porte un peu plus fort cette fois et dis:

- Jade, tu dors?

Toujours rien.

Je criai presque cette fois-ci (oui je sais, je suis têtue mais je veux qu'on réponde à cette question!):

-JADE, TU DORS?  
>-OUI, BORDEL!<p>

Aaaaah ba enfin!

J'ouvris la porte et m'installa sous sa couette avec elle.

- Je ne viens pas de te dire que je dormais, me demanda-t-elle avec un œil sur le front et l'autre sur le menton.  
>- Si mais c'était une question piège. Vu que tu m'as répondu, c'est que tu ne dormais pas comprends-tu?<br>-Mrrffmf...

C'était le bruit animalier d'une Jade en voie de disparition.

- Je suis sexuellement frustrée.

C'était partie d'un coup. Jade s'était relevée.

- Pourquoi tu dis-ça? Demandai-je.  
>- C'est toi qui viens de dire ça Mathilde.<p>

Silence. Visiblement, c'était bien moi qui avait dit ça.

-Ah... merde. Je m'en suis même pas rendue compte, dis-je.  
>- De quoi? Que t'avais dit ça ou que tu es sexuellement frustrée?<br>- Quoi, je viens de penser à voix haute là?  
>- T'as pensé quoi?<p>

Re-silence.

- Putain, je ne comprends rien à cette conversation, dis-je.  
>- Moi non plus, répondit-elle.<p>

Ce n'est pas ma copine pour rien, celle-là!

- Tout a commencé quand tu as dit que t'étais sexuellement frustrée, me dit-elle  
>- Ah oui c'est vrai.<br>- C'est vrai?  
>- Ba je n'en sais rien, c'est toi qui viens de me dire que ça avait commencé comme ça!<br>- Mais non, pas ça! C'est vrai que tu l'es?  
>- Que j'ai quoi?<p>

-...

-...  
>- T'es chiante Mathilde.<br>- Nan je suis conne ce n'est pas pareil.  
>- Mais non, t'es pas conne. T'as fait Oxford. Tu ne peux pas être conne!<br>- Ah oui, c'est vrai.  
>- Bon sinon, c'est vrai?<p>

Vous avez suivis la conversation? C'est bien. Vous l'avez comprise? Oui? Parfait. Parce que moi pas.

-Bon, es-tu sexuellement frustrée? me demanda Jade pleine de gravité.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais dit ça moi? Ah oui. Parce que c'était vrai.

-Oui, répondis-je enfin.  
>-Mais comment c'est possible?<br>- Ba en fait, je pense que c'est parce qu'on a fait le tour des positions possibles du Kama Sutra et qu'on à épuiser les scénarios.  
>- En deux semaines?<br>- Ba c'est Sirius d'un autre côté, alors tu fais l'amour tout le temps.  
>- Exact.<p>

Re-re silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?  
>- J'n'en ai aucunes idées... Je suis en panne d'inspiration.<p>

**_Le lendemain matin (pendant que Jade s'occupait de trouver toutes sortes de scénario sexuel, y comprit me déguiser en gros lapin rose et Sirius en Hamster en dansant sur la macarena)_  
><strong>

Mais où est-ce que j'ai foutue ce putain de paquet de clopes? Réfléchissement Mathilde! Ah oui! Dans mon sac de Mary Poppins! Je prie la chose informe d'It-bag qui me sert de sac et l'ouvre. Non mais quel bordel là dedans! Après 37 minutes d'intenses recherches pour pouvoir mettre la main sur la chose qui risque de provoquer ma mort, j'allumai une clope. Libération! (petite note de l'auteur: je vous rappelle que fumer est très mauvais pour la santé et qu'il ne faut surtout pas suivre l'exemple de Mathilde, elle n'est qu'un personnage et donc on s'en fout si elle fume. Peut-être qu'elle mourra de ça, mais ça, c'est myself qui le décide, puisque je l'ai créé! Fin de la petite note.) (note de la petite note : j'ai l'air sadique, faut m'en excuser. Le pouvoir me monte à la tête. Fin de la note de la petite note). Tiens mais c'est quoi ce bout de papier? Un numéro? Re-réfléchissement. Eeeeeeeeh mais oui! C'est ce mec, chez le disquaire! Comment il s'appelait déjà... Un nom super bizarre. Crispy? Non ce n'est pas ça... Djobi ("Djoba! La la la la la! Djobi Djobi, Djobi Djoba, la la la la la !"). Non plus! Boulbi? ("Boulba! La la la la..." ah non elle n'existe pas cette chanson...). Johnny? ("allumer le feu! Allumer le feu! Et faire danser les diables z'et les dieuuuuuuux!"). Non je me rappelle! Barty! Qu'est ce qu'il faut être con pour appeler son fils Barty! Le pauvre... D'ailleurs, il m'a pas rappelé ce saligaud! Mais quel saligaud! Je décidai, d'un prompt renfort, d'appeler ce saligaud. Je dirigeai ma main vers le téléphone. Quand celui-ci sonna. Bon après tout, je suis chez moi maintenant ici. Je peux décrocher. Je prie ma plus belle voix, décrocha et dit:

- Demeure Square Grimaud, Mathilde Alonso à votre service, bonjour!  
>-Euh... Bonjour. C'est Barty.<p>

Nom d'un saligaud, mais c'est le saligaud du disquaire (oui j'aime bien ce mot! Aujourd'hui, ça sera Saligaud! Vous avez de la chance, j'hésitais entre ça et tcho biloute (ba oui je suis du nord), mais je me suis dit que saligaud était plus universel. Bien que, en y repensant, j'en suis pas sur...)

-Hum! Oui! Je me souviens! Dis-je. (Cette phrase ne sert vraiment à rien. à la réflexion, je vais peut-être l'enlever de la fic...)  
>-Vous allez bien?*<br>-Oui et vous?  
>-Très bien, merci. Belle journée n'est-ce pas?<br>-Excellente! Quel magnifique soleil!  
>-Oui! C'est tellement rare par ici! Mieux vaut en profiter!<br>-Je suis tout à fait d'accord!

-...

Cette conversion saligaude était d'une nullité grotesque.

-Que faites-vous aujourd'hui, me demanda-t-il sur un ton de conspirateur.  
>-Rien, je comptais acheter 6 packs de bières et 5 cartouches de clopes, tout fumer et boire et appeler le Prince William pour une petite baise entre amis!<p>

Vous aimeriez que j'ai dit n'est-ce pas? Mais ce n'est pas le cas! A la place, j'ai dit:

-Rien de prévue pour l'instant!  
>-Ca vous dit de venir boire un café avec moi?<p>

Pourquoi il ne propose jamais de l'alcool! Tout le monde le sait que je suis une alcoolique pourtant!

-Volontiers!  
>-Parfait! Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure au Notting Hill coffee (pas de pub, je vous assure!)<br>-Très bien à tout à l'heure.

Et je raccrochai.  
>Non ce n'est pas un rdv galant. Je suis fidèle et fière de l'être. C'est juste un ami. Incroyablement sexy.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Suis immonde et non fière

Saluuuut les amis ! Tout petit chapitre je vous l'accorde mais faut faire durer le suspens (« genre il est où le suspens la dedans » Chuuuut Jimminy Crocket, tu vas tout faire rater). Bon tout d'accord merci à **Line2302 **de m'avoir ajouté à ses story alert, c'est fort sympa (si t'as envie de mettre une review, même négative, n'hésite pas, ça me fera avancer). Et puis comme d'habitude parce qu'elle gère la fougère **Happy **! Si ça te fait plaisir, voici donc le prochain chapitre. En effet Jade, elle est top cool (dans la real life aussi). Et je tiens juste à préciser que si tu oses approcher de Sirius pour faire je te cite « des choses pas très catholiques », je t'envoie une armada de bonne sœur pour t'ENFERMER DANS UN COUVENT ! CLAIR ? Joke, bien sur. T'as le droit juste une fois.

Bonne lecture camarades !

Pourquoi j'ai dit oui? Non mais pourquoi, je vous le demande! Dans quel pétrin je me suis encore mise! Faudrait peut-être que j'en parle à Jade... Enfin si elle n'est pas encore en train de faire les yeux doux à Papa (ba oui souvenez vous que Remus est devenu mon père, se référer aux précédents chapitres). De toute façon je connais déjà son conseil: "Ba vas-y! Qu'est ce que tu attends? Il est canon!". De très bons conseils je vous l'avoue... (Note de l'auteur: oui j'ai décidée que Barty Croupton Juniooorr serait incroyablement canon pour deux choses: Premio, Mathilde ne se lève aucuns tons ils sont tous magnifiques et sexys donc Barty sera sexy; secondo, l'acteur qui fait Barty Croupton dans le 4 ba c'est celui qui fait Doctor WHO et moi Doctor Who c'est ma série préférée donc... voila! Puis de toute façon c'est moi qui décide et puis c'est tout! Na! Et puis pour les besoins de la fic, il devient sexy, comme par magie ! Fin de la note.)

Bon tant pis, faut que j'y aille, ce n'est pas bien de faire des faux plans... Et puis peut-être qu'il a une information super importante à me donner genre "Mathilde le monde est en danger et toi seule peux sauver l'humanité"? Faut que je croise personne sur la route sinon je suis mal barrée. Une idée, vite... Ah oui je sais! Je vais faire comme dans les films: je vais mettre un imperméable beige sur un pantalon noir, des lunettes de soleil discrètes et un chapeau! Comme les espions. 12minutes 37 secondes plus tard, me voila parée. Sauf que le pantalon noir est un jean bleu, l'imperméable a un imprimé zèbre (on est "wild" ou on l'est pas), mes lunettes de soleil sont des chanel ÉÉNOOORMMESS (bonjour la discrétion). En réalité il y a que le chapeau noir qui est bon. EH! On fait avec les moyens du bord mes camarades! Me voila donc fin prête à ne pas me faire repérer et donc fin prête pour ce rdv pas galant je vous le rappelle! A nous deux Doctor Who! Pourquoi je dis ça moi? Ah nous deux Barty !

Arrivée au Notting Hill Coffee s'est bien déroulée. Le sujet de la mission, j'ai nommée Barty, n'est pas encore là, mais j'ai tout en main. Surtout ne pas paniquer. Me suis toujours pas fait repérer par Oh vilain ami de S (non pas Serena de Gossip Girl mais Sirius) mais ne suis pas à l'abri non plus. R (donc Remus) est assez malin pour jouer au même jeu que moi, c'est-à-dire en mode espion de bas étage pour me surveiller car je crois bien qu'il ne m'a pas cru qu'on je lui ai dit que je sortais pour m'acheter une tenue de cosmonaute puisque la CIA m'avait approcher pour que je puisse faire leur prochaine mission top secrète qui sera sur la lune. Donc un deuxième problème important s'interpose: comment vais-je faire pour trouver une tenue de cosmonaute? Parce que si je rentre sans, je sens bien que R ne fera qu'une bouchée de moi. Et je suis sur que J (donc... donc...? Mais Jade bien sûr!) va se ranger de son coté et ne pas m'aider tout ça pour avoir une chance de plus qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Mais bon je m'égare là... D'un autre côté je suis à Londres, il ne va pas être difficile d'en trouver une. Je suis repassée a la combinaison de cosmonaute si vous avez bien suivit. Oui? Parfait. Oh mon Dieu! Le voilà qui entre. Non pas R, ni S, mais bien B. Oh le voilà qui s'approche et qui... Ba pourquoi il rigole en me regardant cet imbécile? 


	13. Chapter 13: Oh my Gad!

Note de l'auteur : Lapidez moi mes enfants car j'ai pêchée ! Je suis quelque peu en retard dans le planning planifié (oui j'aime me presque répéter) de cette histoire sans queue ni tête qu'est la mienne. Zut alors. Avec mon petit côté sadique (niark niark niark), j'ai voulue faire prendre conscience à notre personnage qu'elle prêche pas la bonne parole en acceptant un RDV avec ce bon vieux Barty cramoisi. Donc voila le nouveau chapitre.

Merci à toutes celles qui ont ajouté mon histoire à leur favorite et/ou alerte, ça me touche du fonnnnnd du cœur ! Et me redonne la patate pour continuer à écrire n'importe quoi. Mais vous savez ce qui me donnerait le sourire pour toute la journée quand je dois me farcir des historiens de l'art de 75 ans soporifiques en face de moi ? Que vous me mettiez une petite review. : ) Que ce soit pour dire que vous aimez, pour critiquer, pour m'aider à m'améliorer, pour dire que vous détestez, pour donner des suggestions pour l'histoire, ou même juste pour dire bonjour, ça me ferait chaud au cœur les enfants.

Merci encore à **Happy,** tu pètes ta race comme disent les jeunes, comme toujours ! Voici le chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Il s'assit en face de moi, non sans arrêter de rire. Il était quand même pas mal ce gros nigaud, surtout quand il riait!

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rigoles?

Me suis soudain mise a paniquée. Et si Gad Elmaleh était dans le café et que je ne l'avais pas vue? Quelle honte! Le pauvre si ça tombe depuis tout à l'heure il essaye de faire rire les gens et je ne le regarde même pas. Me suis mise à me retourner dans tous les sens pour essayer de le trouver.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches comme ça? Me demanda Amazing Hair en retrouvant son sérieux.  
>-Ba, je cherche Gad!<br>-Gad?  
>-Ba oui! Gad Elmaleh!<p>

Je me tournai vers Beau Gosse du nom de Barty qui me regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Quoi tu ne connais pas Gad Elmaleh? Tu sors de Mars ou quoi? Je sais bien que c'est le monde des sorciers mais quand même!

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais avoir un rendez-vous avec un mec que ne connait pas l'existence de Gad Elmaleh.

-Jamais entendu parler sur le territoire anglais!

Quelle cruche! Normal qu'il ne connait pas! C'est un anglais! Tu te vois toi, traduire du Gad Elmaleh en anglais? Parce que pas moi!

-Bon faisons connaissance. Je sais bien que tu es maquée, mais je sens qu'il y a un bon feeling entre nous.

No comment.

-Je t'en prie, poses toutes les questions que tu veux, dis-je l'air de rien.

Oui, parce qu'au fond, je bouillonnais! J'aime parler de moi. Non pas que je sois narcissique, mais je pense, comme beaucoup de gens il me semble, qu'on préfère qu'on nous pose des questions sur notre vie plutôt que de devoir poser des questions.

-Okay, top 3 des groupes préférés?  
>-The Beatles, Gossip, Pink Floyd.<br>-Pas mal! Mais j'aurais mis Genesis période Peter Gabriel.

Cool! Il écoute de la bonne musique le petit!

-Couleur préférée?  
>-Bleu.<br>-Film préféré?  
>-Y en à trop!<br>-Cites en quelques uns!  
>-Pulp Fiction, Shakespeare in Love, 4 mariages et un enterrement, Léon...<br>-STOP! Plutôt varié! Livres préférés?  
>-Le portrait de Dorian Gray, Les hauts de hurlevent, Hamlet.<br>-Des petits plaisirs?  
>-Ecouter Hugh Grant parlait en français, fumer une clope après avoir fait l'amour, tremper des petits princes dans du coca.<p>

Il me regarda en souriant.

-Je crois que j'en sais déjà long sur toi en à peine quelques secondes.

Je souris à mon tour, puis me rendit compte d'une chose: je venais de dire tout ça à un inconnu alors que Sirius ne savait pas la moindre de ces choses...

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? Je suis amoureuse de Sirius non? Non? C'est un homme qui me fait rire, qui est magnifique, qui est... Merde, je n'ai pas la suite! Est-ce que par hasard, ce n'était que physique entre nous? NON! Papa Remus m'a dit qu'il était changé, patati patata... Oui mais est-ce qu'on peut vraiment changer?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? T'es malade? Me demande une voix masculine.

Oh Zut, j'avais oublié que j'étais en plein "rendez-vous". Je me suis même levée sous le choc!

-Écoute, je dois partir... J'ai oublié que... J'avais laissé chauffer une cocotte à la maison!

C'est toujours ce que ma mère dit pour se débarrasser des gens. Si jamais une femme brune d'une quarantaine d'années vous dit ça sur le pas d'une porte, c'est ma mère!

-Ah...

Oh il a l'air déçu...

-Je peux te raccompagner jusque chez toi?

-Bien sûr!

Voilà comme ça, je ne vais pas trop le tuer le petit! Alors chez moi c'est chez Sirius, bah oui forcément, Sirius recherché par le ministère, ministère qui est contre Dumbledore, Dumbledore dit Harry Potter, Harry Potter dit guerre contre Voldemort, Voldemort dit QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, Ordre du Phénix dit chez Sirius!

-!

Quand j'ai crié cela, dans la rue, une voiture a foncé dans un poteau, Barty a sursauté si haut qu'il s'est retrouvé dans un arbre et un chat qui poursuivait une souris a fait une crise cardiaque. Quoi? J'aurais crié si fort?

-Ca va pas ou quoi? me demande l'homme aux étranges cheveux en redescendant de l'arbre.

L'homme descend du singe qui descend de l'arbre. C'est un cercle vicieux moi je dis. J'en ai la preuve devant moi.

-Euh... C'était juste pour te dire que tu ne peux pas me raccompagner chez moi. Mon père y est, il fait ce qu'on appelle le complexe d'Oedipe à l'envers: il est amoureux de moi et comme c'est un loup-garou, je ne veux pas le mettre en colère!

-Ton père? Un loup garou? Amoureux de toi? C'est de l'inceste!

-C'est pas vraiment mon père, c'est une longue histoire...

-Dans ce cas...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il s'approche là! Il s'approche de plus en plus de mes lèvres!

-Écoute, je suis déjà prise.

NON! STOP! Je le repousse doucement puis fortement. Je me retourne vers la direction et je me mets à courir. Je veux retrouver Sirius. Et vite. Ce Barty avait quelque chose d'inquiétant dans le regard...


	14. Chapter 14: Mathilde au pays de Bonobos?

Note de « l'auteur » (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) : LAPIDEZ MOI MES ENFANTS CAR J'AI PECHEE! Le voici avec... Mon dieu je n'ose regarder le temps de retard. Ouais je sais, je suis longue et je suis pas marrante. Mais comprenez moi, j'ai une blinde de boulot et de plans de mosaique à faire. Mais je ne suis pas là pour raconter ma vie et me plaindre des archéologues pointilleux qui m'entours alors voici le nouveau chapitre ! Merci encore à tous (enfin toutes visiblement… c'est bizarre que ce soit que des filles qui aiment Sirius, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi !) pour vos reviews et vos ajouts, ça me fait graaaaaave plaisir. Et donc à notre nouvelle petite venue, on l'applaudit tous et on dit bonjour : mademoiselle **Beckkkkyyyyyyy Butterflyyyyyyy** ! (applause applause). Merki !

Chapitre le suivant : j'ai pas d'idée pour le titre donc vous choisissez chers enfants ! (sinon pourquoi pas « Mathilde au pays des Bonobos » ?)

- !

Je pense franchement que je devrais arrêter tout de suite cette nouvelle manie de crier. C'est le stress, faut m'excuser.

BOUM, BOUM, BAM, BIM, BOUM, BOM, BEM!

Mon dieu! Un troupeau d'éléphant est la et a tué tout le monde dans la maison. Mais? Mais? Maintenant c'est moi que ce troupeau charge. SAUVE QUI PEUT!  
>Alors que je m'accroupis pour me protéger d'une quelquonque attaque de pachyderme, qui vient en courant vers moi avec un air apeuré?<br>Je vous donne dans le mille. Sirius "je suis de plus en plus beau chaque seconde et je le sais" Black.

-Quoi? QUOI? QU'EST CE QU'IL Y A? Une attaque? Il est ou? Qui c'est qui te veut du mal? Montre toi Malfoy, a moins que je te règle ton compte! A moins que ce ne soit Croupton? OU même Voldemort? Allez montre ta vieille face de serpent? Tu veux qu'on se batte? Allez vient, vient, VIENT!

Imaginez ce petit monologue avec un Sirius que se bat dans le vide tout en sautant partout avec ses poings relevés à la recherche d'un mangemort ou the BIG BAD BOSS himself. C'est bon vous l'avez en tête? Il à l'air stupide hein? C'est bien mon avis aussi. Et c'est pour ça que je me tiens les cotes en ce moment même à force de rire.  
>L'animal s'arrête donc et se retourne vers moi, l'air vexé.<p>

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ris comme une débile?

Douche froide. Ok, j'arrête de rire. Non ok je n'arrête pas, c'est plus fort que moi.

-Mais arrête! C'est pas marrant! dit il en tapant du pied par terre.

Mais son geste n'a fait que doubler mon hilarité.

-Mais... t'es... ha ha ha... vraiment... HI HI HI... un bébé! HA HA HA! Tu... tapes... HA HO HI... du pied! Réussis-je tout de même à dire.

-Mais arrête, je te dis! Moi je m'inquiète pour toi, tu cries mon nom pleine de désespoir et de douleur, et je cours pour te sauver et tu rigoles comme une bossue.

(oui ça c'est pour mon plaisir personnel parce que je sais que Sirius ne dirait jamais ça dans la vraie vie. COMMENT ÇA IL EXISTE PAS DANS LA VRAIE VIE?)

Je me suis arrêtée de suite, le regardant comme pour la première fois.

-Tu es vraiment venu parce que tu t'inquiétais et que tu voulais me sauver?  
>-Bah oui qu'est-ce que tu crois. C'est ce que font les hommes pour sauver leur amoureuse!<p>

Qu'il est mignon quand il s'y met. Mais un peu breton quand même.

-Je suis ton amoureuse?  
>-Bah je t'aime non?<p>

Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il me pose la question? Il a le chic pour casser le romantisme.

-Tu redeviens rouge n'amour? J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas? demanda l'âne en rut devant moi avec un air un peu apeuré.  
>-Tu me poses la question? Tu me demandes si tu m'aimes? Ce n'est pas à toi de le savoir?<br>-JE T'AIME!

Voila c'est mieux, je pense qu'il me connait maintenant. Ma fureur redescends aussitôt. Je souris.

-Mais t'es quand même un tout petit breton...  
>-Un quoi?<br>-Un breton! Qui vient de la Bretagne. Laisse, de l'humour français.  
>-Vous êtes vraiment bizarre vous les froggies. Et pourquoi je suis un tout petit breton?<br>-Parce que tu penses vraiment que Voldevie et mange moi pourraient entrer ici?

Je vois bien qu'il réfléchit en plus. Qu'il est naïf!

-A la réflexion, non. Mais pourquoi donc tu as dit mon nom ainsi. T'es folle ou quoi?

Ah oui, c'est vrai. La discussion. Mais, attendez un peu. Avec votre souris remontez un peu la page. Il a dit Voldemort, Malfoy et... Croupton? (oui je sais j'ai un temps de retard, surement le décalage horaire... même si il n'y en a pas.).

-Pourquoi t'as dit Croupton tout à l'heure?  
>-Quoi?<br>-Croupton!  
>-Quand?<br>-Quand t'as fait ton éléphant jusqu'ici!  
>-Pourquoi?<p>

Mais qu'il m'énerve, qu'il m'énerve! Il pourrait entrer dans le concours avec Jade et moi des dialogues de sourd, c'est pas possible!

-Quand dans ta bonté chevaleresque, tu es venu pour me sauver, t'as cru que c'était Malfoy, Voldemort ou Croupton. Pourquoi Croupton?

Il me vit une nouvelle fois avec une tête d'ahurie.

-Mais je sais pas moi! J'ai dit un nom de Mangemort qui me passé dans la tête!

Mangemort?

-Tu parles bien de Barty Croupton Jr. là?  
>-Oui!<br>-C'est un mangemort?  
>-Mais oui! Il a faillit tuer Harry en quatrième année, c'est en partie grâce à lui que Voldemort est revenu.<p>

Oh mon Dieu, je vais défaillir... C'est le cas d'ailleurs, me voila déjà sur le cul, au sens propre comme au figuré.

-WOH là! Ça va chérie? dit Sirius en me rattrapant de justesse.  
>-Mon dieu... Sirius, faut que je te dise quelque chose. J'ai rencontrée Jr. il y a quelques jours, et je l'ai vue aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs il a faillit m'embrasser. Je l'ai repoussée mais si j'avais... Oh mon dieu. Et dire que j'étais en compagnie d'un Mangemort, qu'il aurait pu me tuer quand il voulait! C'est de notoriété publique que je suis amie avec Remus, il le savait forcément! N'amour ça va?<p>

Oui cette question à la fin parce que visiblement, Sirius avait un blocage. Il était en mode gros bug de l'an 2000. L'homme est une machine, je le savais! Encore plus Sirius, il était trop parfait!  
>Mais le débeuggage à du s'enclencher car d'un coup il est devenu très rouge et très en colère. Et il a dit, ou plutôt c'était un cri:<p>

-IL A FAILLIT QUOI? IL A FAILLIT T'EMBRASSER? IL VA VOIR DE QUEL BOIS JE ME CHAUFFE CELUI LA!

Ma vie était en danger et la seule chose qu'il retient c'est que l'épouvantail à voulu me smacker. Quel macho... mais que c'est Sweety!

-Revient Sirius, tu ne peux pas sortir! dis-je à un homme de Cro-Magnon qui était déjà devant la porte.


End file.
